Take One, Take Two, Take Three
by BrokenSnow.X
Summary: Notes from a variety of Hogwarts students in lessons. T1: Marauder's era. T2: Trio's era. T3: Next Generation.
1. Take One

**Take One, Take Two, Take Three**

**A/N: Hey! This will be a threeshot, and I've decide to write a sequel as well, so look out for that in the near future. Thanks to angelauthor14 for her advice and help with this! This is set in the seventh year. **

_**Take One, Marauder's Era.**_

* * *

"But Evans-"

"No, no and no again. How many times do I have to say it?" Lily glares in James' direction. In fact, she was so busy glaring, she didn't see the History of Magic classroom door shut and she smashed into it.

"This is all your fault, Potter," Lily snaps, getting up and stomping into the room.

"What am I supposed to do, Moony?" James sighs.

"Well, trying leaving her alone for a bit," Remus smiles at his friend. They take their seats and get out quills and parchment. The classroom door bangs open and Sirius saunters in, tossing his dark hair.

"Hello, my flower," Sirius sniggers, putting an arm around Lily, who is sitting near the door.

"Get off Black!" Lily hisses, pushing him away.

"Aw, you love it really-"

"Padfoot, she said get off her-"

"I don't need your help, thank you," Lily cuts in, glaring once more at James.

"Prongs, just leave it," Remus calls from the other side of the classroom. James sighs, and then starts doodling on his parchment while Professor Binns starts droning on in his monotonous voice.

James gasps as a screwed up ball of parchment hits him in the back of his head. He turns around scowling, sees Sirius waving and then smiles. He opens up the parchment and reads what it says.

Sirius: Prongs, is Evans ever going to say yes to you?

James frowns and scribbles back.

James: I don't know. I mean, she's just so-

Lily: Are you two even paying attention?

Sirius: Lily Flower! You've joined us!

Lily: Shut it Black.

James: Come on guys, play nice.

Lily: Are you trying to say I'm a guy, Potter?

James: NO!

Sirius: I don't know, Jamesy has been getting some slight homosexual tendencies.

James: SIRIUS!! I have not!

Lily: Well, you do muck around with your hair a lot.

James: Which proves...?

Lily: Well... nothing.

Sirius: All I was trying to say was that James loves a man.

Lily: That's not funny Black.

Sirius: I thought it was hilarious.

James: Even I'll admit it wasn't funny. But that prank yesterday was amazing!

Lily: That was the marauders? You flooded the Great Hall, why is that so amusing for seventeen year old boys?

Sirius: We wouldn't be the people we are today if we didn't pull pranks.

James: Everyone finds us funny. I bet even you do Evans.

Lily: Absolutely not.

Sirius: Hey... does anyone have any cookies?

James: ...

Lily: ...

Sirius: What? I'm hungry.

Lily: Sirius, you're always hungry.

James: You know, once he ate a whole bar of Honeyduke's chocolate in one mouthful.

Lily: No way! That is revolting.

Sirius: Look Evans, you can deny it all you want, but we all know that in the end you're going to end up with Jamesy here.

Lily: I wouldn't hold your breath. In fact, do hold your breath; God knows it will be quieter around here.

Sirius: Is that a death threat, Lily Flower?

James: Leave it out Padfoot.

Lily: Look, didn't I tell you to stop defending me Potter? Why do you even do it anyway?

Remus: I would have thought that was obvious, Lily.

James + Sirius: MOONY!!

Remus: Err, hi Padfoot, Prongs.

James: Remus, why do you think Lily rejects me again and again? I cry for ages after...

Sirius: No you don't Prongs; you plan your next move-

James: Padfoot, ix-nay on the giving me away-say.

Sirius: What the fudge mountain did you just say?

Lily: It's Pig Latin, Sirius. Bad Pig Latin at that.

Remus: Anyway James, you're not exactly – well, nice to Lily are you?

James: Of course I am!

Lily: Right, yeah, 'cause I feel like a princess the way you treat me.

Sirius: See? She agrees with you Prongs.

James: Even I know she was being sarcastic.

Remus: James, maybe if you made an effort to be kinder and stopped asking her out-

Lily: You know I'm still here don't you?

James: How could we forget? You brighten up a room with your presence.

Lily: Really, I am going to be sick.

Remus: Why don't you two just try being friends for awhile?

Sirius: Would they ever stop fighting though?

Lily: James would be an idiot about it-

James: What did you just call me??

Remus: I believe she called you by your name.

James whooped really loudly and everyone in the class turned around to stare at him.

"What, can't a man be happy?" He grins.

"No, because you're not a man," Lily retorts.

"Just face it Evans, you love me," James winks at her.

Sirius: I don't think she does.

Remus: You think?

"I do not love you. Emphasis on the word NOT!" Lily snaps.

"Admit it, you're crazy about me," James leans back in his chair.

Sirius: Do you think secretly Lily does like James?

Remus: Hard to tell.

There was a resounding crash and James ended up in a heap on the floor, chair lying upside down next to him.

"Don't ever say that again!" Lily was standing above him yelling.

"Lily, just give him a break-

"Why should I Black?" She shouts.

"You're drawing attention to yourselves," Remus hisses. No one in the class even realised Binns was still talking.

"Because James is so in love with you. He never stops talking about you and deep down, he really cares about you," Sirius says simply.

Remus: Nice one Sirius.

Sirius: Why thank you dear amiga.

Remus: That's amigo.

Lily froze, her bright green eyes wide.

"Really? Is that honestly true," She looks gobsmacked.

"Yeah. I would have told you before but, well, we just ended up arguing," James says quietly.

"I'm sorry-"

"No, I need to apologise. I know I've pretty much ruined every single day of your life, but it's so scary trying to impress you. You're just so beautiful, Lily," James wipes a single tear from his cheek.

Sirius: Is that a real tear?

Remus: Yes. I had no idea James even felt like that.

Sirius: That's deep. That's real deep.

Remus and Sirius look up from the note to see James and Lily hugging each other tightly.

Remus: Job well done.

Sirius: Aw, we didn't do anything. The power of love brought them together.

Remus: Come back down to Earth, Sirius.

Sirius: I love you too Remus.

Remus: As if I could handle that as well.

* * *

XX


	2. Take Two

**Take Two: Trio's Era.**

**A/N: Thanks to morphox for her help with this! I honestly don't think it's very good...**

* * *

"I'm telling you, the man's got it in for us," A tall ginger haired boy says loudly to the girl and boy walking beside him.

"Ron, Snape can't help being the idiot he is," Hermione says, smoothing down her curly brown hair.

"Harry, you think he's being a-"

"Just leave it, Ron," Harry snaps and walks ahead.

Ron goes to say something but Hermione shakes her head. They were both silent walking up the staircases and into the History of Magic classroom.

"Are you alright mate?" Ron leans over to ask Harry once they're in their seats. Harry shrugs, and then picks up his quill.

"Ron, just leave him alone. He's got a lot on his mind, clearly," Hermione whispers. Ron just stares blankly at the ceiling. Professor Binns starts his rambling just as the class begin to doze off. Harry feels a poke in his back and turns around. Ron hands a piece of screwed up parchment. Harry sighs and opens it up.

Ron: Why won't you tell us what's going on?

Harry: I just can't.

Ron: Me and Hermione are your best friends, you can trust us.

Harry: I know Ron and that means a lot. But I can't tell you this.

Ron: Can't or won't?

Hermione: Ronald, what have I said about leaving people alone?

Ron: I'm being nice here actually.

Hermione: I wouldn't call that being nice.

Ron: Look Hermione, you just can't accept the fact that Snape is the only teacher in the school who doesn't like you.

Hermione: As if I would care.

Ron: Secretly you do.

Hermione: If you don't stop going on about it then I will-

Harry: Seriously, shut up.

Hermione: Was that pun intended?

Ron: Was the what?

Hermione: Never mind.

There was a silence. Then-

Ron: So, are you going to tell us what's wrong?

Hermione: You are so insensitive-

Harry: Alright, anything to stop you two arguing.

Ron: Is it Snape?

Harry: Yeah. In our last Occlumency lesson I saw a memory of his where he was being teased by my dad and Sirius. It was horrible, actually.

Hermione: I'm sorry Harry. Have you been thinking that your dad wasn't as great as everyone said?

Harry: Well, yeah.

Ron: That's tough mate.

Hermione: What, that's all you can say to comfort you best friend?

Harry: No offense Hermione, but just let it go.

Ron: Ha, that told you.

"Shut up Ron!" Hermione yells. Everyone turned around and stared at them.

"Guys, what's wrong?" Neville hisses, looking concerned.

"Don't worry Neville, we're fine," Harry smiles.

"What, you're clearly not fine-" Ron tries to say.

"Seriously, why do you even bother talking?" Hermione snaps. "And no, that pun wasn't intended."

"What the phoenix is a pun?" Ron retorts back loudly.

"Nothing for you to worry your one brain cell about," Hermione sneers.

Neville: What's up with those two?

Harry: I don't know. They're always like this.

Neville: makes you wonder if they ever get together. You know, I have a third cousin called Lauren who was like his with her husband Matt.

Harry: Well, it's pretty unlikely for these two to ever go out.

There was a sudden flash of silver sparks and Ron was lying on the floor covered in cobwebs.

"Get this stuff off of me!" He screams.

"No chance!" Hermione yells back and then stomps out of the room.

Harry: Calm down Ron for me Neville. I'll see to Hermione.

Neville: Sure.

"Hermione, you can't keep overreacting like this," Harry says, closing the door behind him.

"I know, but he makes me so mad," She scowls at the floor.

"Don't let Ron get to you," Harry smiles at Hermione.

"I just feel like Ron and I just argue too much. Maybe we shouldn't be friends," She looks sadly up at Harry.

"What? You and Ron – despite your differences are best friends. No one sees either one of you without the other," He says, looking back at Hermione.

"Hey," A voice says softly from behind them. Harry and Hermione turn around.

"Hermione, I'm sorry," Ron says quietly.

"I'll leave you two alone," Harry smiles, walking back into the classroom. Harry sits back down next to Neville, looking triumphant.

Neville: How are the lovers?

Harry: Haha. Hopefully not arguing.

Neville: I've just suddenly thought, my cousin is getting divorced from her husband.

Harry: Thanks Neville. You really know how to brighten a mood.

Neville: I was only trying to help.

Harry: It's alright.

The door swings open and Ron and Hermione walk in smiling.

"You guys okay now?" Harry grins.

"Yeah!" Ron high-fives him and sits down next to Neville.

"Ron, that's my seat," Hermione frowns.

"Does it have your name on it?" Ron snaps.

"You're so immature-"

Neville: Here we go again.

Harry: You said it.

* * *


	3. Take Three

**Take Three: Next Generation.**

**A/N: This is the last one until I post the sequel up. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

"Remind me again why we have to be in this class?" A blond haired boy sighs, gazing at the wooden desk he's leaning on.

"Scorpius, I really don't know. It's like a form of torture," Albus Potter glances at his friend.

"It's like... so stupid. I mean History of Magic, when am I ever-"

"Shut up!" A girl with curly blonde hair turns around and hisses.

"Whatever Griffiths," Scorpius frowns at the girl who turns back around to face the front.

Like he had been doing for years, the ghost of Professor Binns floated through the wall and began to talk. Most of the class had switched off in seconds, Scorpius and Albus included.

Scorpius: So, how's Lily?

Albus: Not again Scor.

Scorpius: Al, I did listen to you yesterday, but I am not infatuated with your sister.

Albus: Then why have you carved the words: I love Lily into the desk?

Scorpius: That wasn't me.

Albus: Oh yeah, I forgot. It was the Cornish pixies who stole the last chocolate frog I had on Tuesday.

Scorpius: Alright, you've made your point.

Albus: It's just a crush. You'll get over her.

Scorpius: But I don't want to. I thought you didn't have a problem with me fancying your sister.

Albus: I don't, but James will.

Scorpius: Like I'm scared of him.

Albus: Don't you remember the time where Lily tripped over and you caught her? James almost strangled you.

Scorpius: You've really got it in for me today, haven't you?

Albus: Scor, I think it's time you moved on.

Scorpius: Al, the only thing you think it's time for is to bring back that fit chaser girl onto the Holyhead Harpies team.

Albus: That's Quidditch, a completely different kettle of fish.

Scorpius: Err, why would you put fish in a... what did you call it?

Albus: A kettle. Muggle Studies is wasted on you.

Scorpius: Hey, I pay attention in that class.

Albus: Right. That's why you've carved another declaration of love to my sister-

Scorpius: I had to confiscate the parchment from you.

Albus: Of course you did.

Scorpius: I thought I was your friend.

Albus: You are, you muppet.

Scorpius: Whatever that is, I'm offended.

Albus: Shut up.

Scorpius: That's really nice.

Albus: Do you ever listen to anyone?

Scorpius: Unless you're nice to me, I'm gonna come at you like a bird made of glitter.

Albus: Scorpius, I told you to stay off the drugs.

Scorpius: No, I'm serious. Have you ever had glitter thrown at you? Not a good experience.

Albus: What is wrong with you?

Scorpius: It's love, my friend.

Albus: You utter-

Scorpius: Merlin, look who's come through the door.

"Al?" Lily whispers, hurrying over to where he is sitting.

"What is it?" Al whispers back.

"McGonagall wants to see you-"

"I'm free!" Al yells, causing the whole class to turn around; Griffiths glares at him.

"Quiet Perkins," Binns sighs, then continues talking.

"At lunch," Lily finishes, smiling.

"Oh," Al blushes slightly.

"Hey, why haven't you written any notes?" Lily asks, peering over at the empty parchment in front of Al.

"Lily, stop bossing him around," Scorpius grins lazily.

"Shut it Malfoy," Lily retorts.

"Oh, don't try and deny your true feelings for me," Scorpius raises his eyebrows.

"Why don't you understand that no one even likes you? Not even your owl," Lily glares at him.

"Hey, leave Dusty out of this," Scorpius protests.

Albus: She's got a point.

"I can read that Al," Lily frowns at her brother.

Scorpius: You can so tell she loves me.

"Will you get a life Scorpius? I wouldn't go near you with a ten foot pole," Lily snaps, snatching away the note.

"What is it with you Potters and funny sayings? And... wait, you just called me Scorpius," He smiles.

"Don't get used to it," Lily rolls her eyes.

"Why don't you just admit you love me-"

"Why don't you just admit you're a moron?" Lily interrupts Scorpius.

"I love you too, sweetheart," He winks.

"I will not hesitate to kill you-"

Lily never got to finish her sentence because Scorpius had grabbed her and was kissing her. Al stared open mouthed at the two. Lily breaks away sharply.

"What the hell Malfoy?" She shrieks.

"But Lily-"

"I hate you," She shouts and slaps him hard around the face. Lily runs out of the door, desperate to hide her face from the boys.

Albus: I can't believe you just did that.

Scorpius: It was a complete spur of the moment thing.

Albus: You don't regret it, do you?

Scorpius: Not a bit.

Albus: You're impossible.

Scorpius: That I can handle. Lily? She'll come round.

Albus: I wouldn't be so sure. She's very feisty, like our mum. Have you seen the Bat Bogey Hex performed by both of them at once?

Scorpius: You're not scaring me.

Albus: All I'm saying is that she can get VERY angry.

Scorpius: Never fear, because I am always right.

Albus: I agree with Lily, I hate you.

Scorpius: You wound me. Not.

"Scorpius," A quiet voice says from behind them.

Scorpius gets up from his chair and brushes Lily's red hair out of her eyes before leaning down to kiss her.

"They'll never last," Albus says to himself, shaking his head.

Griffiths turns around in her seat to look at him.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that-"

"SHUT UP GRIFFITHS!"

* * *


End file.
